Dropship 77-Troop Carrier
The Pelican is a flying metal bird that was made on the intention of being unusable. However, due to modding, plot twists and constructive criticism, it serves the role of sending Marines to their deaths. Interestingly, only cool people survive after jumping off it's luxury seats. When enemies die, Chief usually takes a picture of the corpses, sends it to the pilot that dropped him off and says "Hope you were here". Power Source Pelicans contain a small attic in the pilot room which contains the engine, a game engine, the power supply, Graphics card, motors, weapon command prompts (reads data from gunning controls) and a small, cubic and pink box of Gruntiness which is about 2cm wide and 2cm tall on each face. Considering how little it is, it's no wonder that their number of survivals is outnumbered by it's defeats, except in Halo: Custom Edition. Weaponry In Halo 3 and Halo: Custom Edition, there are twin Boom Boom Cannons underneath it's flapping wings which have been proven to successfully rip up Noobs in mere seconds. In Halo 3, it has a mounted 50.cal that people get on just for giving the pilot some backup. In Custom Edition, the 50.cal can be used by the pilot and no one knows where the hell it is. Jackasses can get on your pelican and take complete control over the rockets and turrets to ruin your day, yeah you can only fly them in Halo Custom Edition and Reach by executing an Easter Egg. Speaking of Reach, Noble's Pelicans had pilot usable Machine Guns but when you fly the damn thing you need your friend to get on a turret. Mobility Noobs suffer from despair when trying to pilot this thing as elevating it is a bitch, after flying a Banshee for so long most people would think that getting this in the air is as simple and aiming upwards and flying, right? That is not the right way, you have to hold on the jump button to elevate to take to the skies but that's not all, the turning is sluggish and is rather slow, but don't worry, someone will get H.E.K or Eschaton and make it faster! Troop carrier Pelicans also appear to be able to carry 11 people (1 pilot, 2 gunners and 8 passengers) resulting in ultimate chaos on Capture the Flag as one can just get everyone on board, deploy them at the enemy base to kick ass, capture the flag, return home and score. Not only that, they can carry any vehicle that is smaller than it, slightly bigger than it and or the same size as it because of it major hax grabbers which top scientists are trying to investigate. Pelicans come equipped with an expandable throat-pouch which they use to catch and hold fish. This usually results in filling the troop compartment with seawater and the death of any personnel who is currently traveling within it. They believe that is is either invisible or is just an anti-gravity magnet, they are very tough because they can carry Warthogs (According to every Halo game), Scorpion Tanks (According to Halo 2) and even Elephants (According to Custom Edition). There are rumours going around about a Pelican enriched with Pure Gruntiness which can carry a CSO-class Supercarrier (which is estimated to be atleast 27km), were it true, unimaginable, immesurable and undescribable destruction will begin, starting on The Noob nation. Pelican Pilots *Everyone who has played Halo: Custom Edition *Everyone who has Gruntiness *Carol Rawley *Those Marines with 21st Century pilot helmets from Halo 2 *Those idiots in Halo 3 * in Halo: Reach * in Halo: 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Things that kick ass Category:Mythical Beings Category:Your Mother Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Legendary Ending Category:Shit people complain about Category:Saving the universe.